


leashed

by fab_ia



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Collars, Leashes, M/M, Pet Play, dom/sub dynamics, l o o k., look i don’t even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_ia/pseuds/fab_ia
Summary: “Now, now,” Clarke tuts, crossing one leg over the other and raising an eyebrow at Riemann. “If you’re going to bark like a dog, Victor, I don’t see why I shouldn’t dress you up as one.”





	leashed

“Now, now,” Clarke tuts, crossing one leg over the other and raising an eyebrow at Riemann. “If you’re going to _bark_ like a dog, Victor, I don’t see why I shouldn’t dress you up as one.”

Riemann’s lip curls, just for a moment, as his gaze flicks to the leather that Clarke holds between his hands. “I… don’t think so. No. I’m not- I’m no _dog_ , Clarke.”

“I beg to differ.”

Nudging Riemann’s thigh with the toe of his shoe, Clarke offers him a smile. “I think you are, Victor. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You are Cutter’s dog, after all, but why not mine too?”

The few moments it takes him to process that statement are the moments Clarke takes advantage of- leaning down to wrap the leather around his neck. By the time Riemann thinks to pull away, he only serves to find it pulled tight as Clarke tugs the leash attached to the ring on it.

“Don’t,” he says sharply. “ _Bad_.”

God, it’s unexpected, but Riemann shifts anyway, biting his lip a little. He didn’t expect to enjoy hearing that as much as he did, but it sends a sort of thrill through him, and he leans forward a little in acquiescence- or, as Clarke thinks of it, submission.

“There we go,” he says with a smile. “Not so hard, is it? Letting me tell you what to do?”

Opening his mouth to speak earns him a glare, so Riemann just nods, glaring at the floor beneath his knees, at the carpet that is just rough enough to dig into his bare skin. He winces a little, which makes Clarke smile, which in turn makes him feel warm, right to his stomach, and it’s confusing but he can’t help but _like_ it.

“Good boy,” Clarke says, smile turning into something more of a smirk as he slides off of his chair, onto the floor in front of Riemann, leash still wrapped around his closed fist. “ _Very_ good, Victor.”

Riemann doesn’t have a chance to begin thinking of a reply before Clarke pulls him in for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> look i don’t know what you expected from this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
